


Covered in you

by amberandmetal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 40's Bucky, F/M, Fluff, Laughing Together, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Sort Of, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:38:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberandmetal/pseuds/amberandmetal
Summary: Back in the 40′s Bucky is ready to move out to war, he is not so entused however to leave his girl behind. Mushy half angsty fluff ensues.





	Covered in you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little something I wrote like a few weeks ago and for some reason I haven’t posted it, I think maybe I was a bit insecure about how short it is and thought I could make it longer- but you know what? I like it like this. Short and sweet, that’s how I roll! It’s very romantic kinda fluff imo and I really love this one if I say so myself. Comments is what keeps me going those times when I doubt every other word I write so please, fi you like this don't hesitate to elt me know ♡  
> As always: english is my 2nd language, this is unbetad, all mistakes are my own.

      “Mm, ‘m gonna miss this smell.”

      A shiver tickled up your spine. A pavlovian response to the nose burrowing into your hair and neck, taking deep breaths that made your skin prickle. You gave him an amused look through the dresser mirror.

      “M-hm, and I  _do_  stand by what I said.. This world is simply  _unfair_ , how is a girl gonna get anything done when all she can think about is how much she misses these hands,” you turned in his arms, making his hands slide around your waist, you took them in yours and brought them to your face, “these fingers,” you kissed each one carefully, “these palms,” you gave each the same treatment before holding them to your cheeks and looked up into his eyes, “and those sweet silvery blues, huh? Did they ever think about that before diving head first into this silly war?”

      Bucky chuckled quietly, gripping your chin between thumb and finger and angling your head slightly to the side so he could delve back in, mouthing and nosing along your neck.

      “It is what it is, sweetheart. And in the meantime I intend to commit every little piece of ya to memory, especially this, hmm-  _tantalizing_ smell,” he drew in a deep breath right behind your ear, making you giggle and swat at him, but he just chuckled, burrowing deeper “no, really what _is_  that?” In no time he had you squirming and laughing in his arms, pushing at him half heartedly, not really trying to actually get away.

      “ _Bucky!_ ” you shrieked, happily retaliating by trying to kiss every inch of his face.

      “Oh, now you’ve done it. You’re going down!”

      He gripped your waist, flinging both of you backwards onto the bed,  squeezing a very unladylike squeal from you in the process. You both laughed as you wrestled around on the bed for a while like a couple of children, until something in his touches changed; his hands started to grip a little bit tighter - rougher, his face bore into your skin with a little more force, and his breaths came in with a lot more weight.

      You lay on the sheets facing each other, his hands squeezing rhythmically at your sides. You reached out to brush a strand of hair from his forehead, the colour shining umber in the low light from the streetlamp outside the window.

      “I  _will_  miss you.” There was something heartbreakingly final in his voice.

      “You’re scared.” It wasn’t a question, and he didn’t answer. He just pulled you close, letting his mouth fall open to close around your bottom lip. There was no desperation or urgency there, just an underlying current of need, and it was simmering in you both.

      James Buchanan Barnes knew his way around a bedroom and he never left you unsatisfied. Sex with the newly made Sergeant was exciting and did not lack in neither laughs nor heat. But this time was different. There were no smirks, no playfulness, no filthy remarks to make your blood boil. Just a silent plea and an unspoken need.

      He removed your dress slowly, not once extracting himself from you, letting those big strong hands trail over your naked skin as he pushed the garment down. His eyes looked big and open - soft.

      He moved all over you, letting his hands, lips and tongue dance over every inch of your body, playing you like a finely tuned instrument until your skin was alight with song.

      Neither of you spoke, there was something unsaid there that just made sense. This was him making sure you knew how he felt without risking the words.

      Your knee. A kiss.

    _I love you._

     Your hip. A kiss.

_I love you._

     Your neck. A kiss.

_I love you._

     When he finally entered you it felt like you could breathe for the first time in days; because whatever the future held for the two of you, you had him here now. You had Bucky in your arms, whole, safe and as close as two human beings could be.

      He moved slow but with force, as if emphasizing every languid stroke until he reached as far in as he could go, pushing your buttons and making you gasp from the tiny fireworks that danced low in your belly.

     His hands, his wonderful hands, were all over, stroking, petting, mapping you out; tracing the words across your flesh into a silent tattoo so you’d never forget.

     I love you. I love you. I love you.

      He slowed, keeping his hips firmly planted against the meat of your drawn up thighs- you hoped his weight would leave you with bruises to remember- foregoing the chase of his climax in favour of having you close. You moved together, hungry and silent, well into the night until you both were spent, falling together into a dreamless sleep; his arms holding you close, and every inch of your skin marked in invisible words, hidden away for only you to keep.

 


End file.
